The Yoshi Chronicles
by Yoshinaruto
Summary: Yoshi and his friends recieve magical stones and try to save the world from evil. Probably will become T after a while.


Disclaimer: I only own the story.

**The Yoshi Chronicles**

_My life has been very difficult. The weirdest thing about me is that I am afraid of magic. Sure there are people that don't believe in magic, but being afraid of it isn't something that you hear very often. The reason why, my father was a magician. Never heard of a Yoshi magician? That is because he is the first. I was always highly entertained by his magic tricks such as knowing my card, making a coin disappear, and my favorite was him pushing a pencil through glass without harming the glass _**(YN: I love doing that trick). **_When I was 10, my father was performing in front of a large group of people, so he decided to do more extreme tricks. One night he did the trick where he gets in a box, and the box is penetrated by swords. When they opened the box...he was dead. Ever since that day I have been avoiding magic. When I was 14, I was forced to use magic._

"This is the worst field trip ever." I said quietly to myself. We were studying history and I don't even remember what we went to see because History bores me more then anything an the world. When we finally started to get back on the bus I almost screamed for joy but tried my best to hide it from the teachers. In fact, I was so bored from the trip that I fell asleep I the bus. When I finally woke up, the bus was empty. Where did everyone go?

"Birdo?" There was no answer. I looked out the window to see that I was back at home, but everything was on fire. I got out of the bus as fast as I could and at the door was a man with a dark cloak. Just looking at him, I could tell that he was the cause of this, and they he was probably going to kill me.

"Who are you?" I asked trying not to sound frightened. He didn't answer me. I could here people coming that were probably looking for the man in front of me.

"Step away from the bus!" One of them said. Lucky me it was the police. The man didn't obey their order. They continually tried to get him to surrender but he wouldn't listen, so they tried to shoot him but he was engulfed in dark magic. After he left, there was a green stone that was in my hand.

I later found everyone else, Birdo was holding a pink stone that looked just like mine.

"Hey, where did you get that stone?" I asked her. She was apparently scared because she immediately hid the stone.

"What stone?" She asked. I knew she was as confused as I was.

"Never mind." The man in the cloak had a black stone, so he must have given us the stones.

"Hey, did you see a guy in dark cloak?" I could see that Birdo had, she was just scared I guess.

"No."

"There where did you get the pink stone?"

"Oh stone, I thought you said, uh cone!"

"You thought I said, 'where did you get that cone?'"

"Yep!"

"Birdo, I know you saw him, look I have a stone too, are you hiding something from me?"

"...Yeah."

"I know you are scared, its not every day this kind of crap happens. But this guy is planning something, he gave us these stones for reason, and I am pretty sure that we are not the only ones that gout a stone."

"...Who else do you think got one?"

"Hm...Where is Boshi?"

"What?" Boshi was very irritated, he probably slept through the whole disaster.

"Were you sleeping?" I asked him.

"No, There was some guy that gave me this purple stone, it is giving me a headache with all of these voices in my head. Wait did you guys get them too?"

"Yeah and I think that the guy that gave us these stones is planning something. These stones have some kind of secret behind them."

Suddenly there were voices in my head. It sounded like a thousand people whispering.

"Yoshi? Whats wrong?" Birdo asked worried.

"His eyed are red... He looks like he's going crazy.

Arms came out of the ground and dragged us into the earth. Suddenly we were in some place that looked like nothing, everything was white like there was no end to it.

"Are we dead?" I asked when my head stopped hurting.

The voices returned, but they were more clear.

Destruction awaits the world, a man who goes by the name Shadow (NOT SHADOW FROM SONIC!) is planning to destroy the earth. The stones you have received are magical stones, they will let you use magical powers to defeat the forces of evil.

"No way, I don't want anything to do with magic, all I wanted was a normal life, this is far from normal." I said truthfully.

"Yoshi magic isn't as bad as you think, in fact all of the magic that you saw when you were younger was all fake. This is the real world now." Birdo said trying to get me to cooperate.

"A minute ago you were the one who didn't want to go through with this, but now you do?"

"This is the fate of the world Yoshi, if you don't help then we are going to have to save it ourselves."

"Hey don't I get a say in this?" Boshi protested.

"No." Birdo answered quickly.

"That's easy for you to say, your father didn't die from this kind of stuff, and I'm not following in his footsteps, give the job to someone else."

**Yoshinaruto: I will try to update this once a week some time later.**


End file.
